


You okay?

by BloodySpade0000



Series: L.O.V.E [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: The minute Kagami opens the door. Haizaki wraps his arms around him and buries his face into his neck. Kagami can feel something wet drip onto his skin and Haizaki shaking. He doesn't say anything and wraps his arms around him.
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Kagami Taiga
Series: L.O.V.E [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	You okay?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isn't it lovely?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590835) by [BloodySpade0000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000). 



> Short and sweet (♥ω♥*)

The minute Kagami opens the door. Haizaki wraps his arms around him and buries his face into his neck. Kagami can feel something wet drip onto his skin and Haizaki shaking. He doesn't say anything and wraps his arms around him. They stay like that until Haizaki isn't shaking anymore. "Hey," Kagami says softly, cupping Haizaki's face and kissing away his tears. "Shou. You okay, baby?" 

"M'fine," Kagami knows it's a lie but doesn't say anything and pulls Haizaki inside. He closes the door and gets Haizaki to sit on his couch. 

Kagami goes into his kitchen and comes back minutes later with two steaming cups of hot chocolate and hands a cup to Haizaki before taking a seat next to him. 

Haizaki leans into him and rests his head on his shoulder while Kagami puts on a movie. 

They stay on the couch until Haizaki falls asleep, and Kagami picks him up, taking him to bed. 

He crawls in right next to him, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close to his chest. 

Kagami kisses the top of his head. "I love you," 

"I love you too," Haizaki mumbles, snuggling closer. 

Haizaki doesn't tell him what happened. He doesn't have to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and tell me ur feelings. Give me some love. 💕⚘😊


End file.
